


Sleepy Dragon

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Day in a life of a married couple, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Joey helps his insomniac husband get some sleep.





	Sleepy Dragon

Sleepy Dragon  
Joey walked into Seto’s home office. There was his husband sitting at the desk, plugging away at his laptop. Joey slipped behind him and peered over his shoulder. He was working on emails, a tedious task.  
“What time is it Puppy?”  
Joey slipped his arms around Seto’s neck and hugged him from behind.  
“It’s after midnight, time for bed.”  
“You know I have trouble sleeping if I don’t exhaust myself. Been that way since our parents died. I’m just glad Mokie doesn’t have the same problem.”  
Joey moved back, leaving his hands on Seto’s shoulders as Seto began an email. Joey gave him a shoulder rub and Seto sighed into it.  
“I was thinking of a way to send you to sleep, if you are willing to try.”  
“I’m not in the mood.”  
“I don’t mean that. Come on let’s try.” Said Joey, amused.  
Seto smiled as he signed off the computer.  
“Alright, let’s go. No complaining if it fails.”  
Seto got up and followed his husband upstairs to their bedroom. Joey instructed him to take off his robe and pajama top. Seto laid face down on the bed. Joey opened his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. Seto smiled and said:  
“It could work.”  
Joey grinned and walked over to Seto’s side of the bed. He used a bit of oil to help him slip off his ring. Seto noticed the tan lines it left behind as his Pup placed it on the bedside table for safe keeping. He already felt relaxed as he gazed at the golden symbol of their love. Joey straddled Seto waist but stayed hovering over his body. This was a loving gesture to help his husband, not a sexy one. He warmed some oil in his hands. Joey began with the neck and shoulders and Seto moaned with pleasure. Joey found a knot and worked it out with his thumb. He moved over to Seto’s right arm and massaged the muscles. He worked between the fingers and Seto folded his fingers, locking Joey’s in. Joey turned to protest and saw Seto’s pursed lips. He grinned and leaned in to peck his lips. Seto smiled and released him. Joey moved to the left arm and massaged the muscles. The oil made Seto’s ring slippery, Joey slipped it off and it clinked against Joey’s on the bedside table. He massaged between the fingers and heard kissy sounds. Joey turned and pecked Seto’s lips.  
“Stop playing and close your eyes.” Commanded Joey, gently.  
Seto turned away from the light and closed the pretty blue eyes Joey fell for. Joey massaged down Seto’s back and scooted down his body as he went. He loosened the knots along the way. When he reached the waistband of Seto’s pajama pants, Joey heard a soft snore. Seto had the look of someone in deep sleep. Joey had a gentle smile as he eased off of the bed. He capped the bottle and washed his hands. He gently wiped off excess oil carefully as to not wake his lover. He slipped Seto’s ring on his finger and gently tucked him under the covers. Seto sighed but did not wake. Joey slipped on his own ring and turned off the light. He was so familiar with the room they shared, he found his way around the bed to his side. He picked up the alarm clock with the soft glow of blue light and set the alarm for seven o’clock. He eased into bed and snuggled next to his husband. Seto sensed Joey was there and his long arm reached out and pulled Joey closer. Joey realized his body was so practiced in this move, he even did it unconsciously. Joey drifted off to sleep in the warmth and security of Seto’s arms.  
When the alarm woke them in the morning, they were pleased at their success. Joey got his insomniac husband to sleep for seven hours straight. Joey promised to give him a massage every night from now on.   
ceo  
Please Review.


End file.
